edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Miyauchi
Miyauchi Maya (宮内 真夜, Maya Miyauchi) is one of the girls originally part of the plane trip and had joined Yamaguchi's Group. She's a tough girl who has shown exceptional skill in her abilities to fight. She's also the childhood friend of Saji Kazuma. Appearance Maya is a slender girl with a normal figure. She has long black hair that she a majority of the time ties in a ponytail without the use of an actual ribbon or such. She has dark brown small eyes and also wears a rather different uniform compared to the others in the series. She wears the usual white long-sleeved top, however unlike most she ties her red ribbon making it a bow rather than letting it hang down. She also has a long skirt that extends to her feet and under the skirt she wears black stockings being the only character wearing the longer version of the skirts. She also wears the usual black shoes. Personality Maya is a confident, tough and powerful girl, extremely presumptuous in her own strength and very courageous. She is possibly the strongest female within the group and not afraid to fight monsters more than twice her size or fight adults with well seasoned abilities. She is often considered a delinquent with her love to fight and talks with masculinity. Despite being rather self-absorbed and arrogant whilst loving a fight, she does care dearly for her friends and commonly takes the situation up herself no matter the danger. She takes into other peoples feelings into account to, as seen with her friend Saji and isn't afraid to confront people about their descisions if she thinks they're wrong. Maya's unfound kindness is also noticeable when shown to take up the chance to protect her friends no matter the danger she's put in. She faces anything confidently and seems very determined with a strong resolve as she does so. History Maya lives with her family who owns a karate dojo with numerous members apart of it. She was usually surrounded by men because of her family dojo and was also childhood friends with Saji Kazuma. The two had a good relationship in the past and Maya was one of the first people who found out about the family Saji had lived up in. Maya was commonly known as a delinquent back at school and seemed to be feared as Saji refused to talk back to her. Because Maya lived up in a dojo, she is extremely skillful in karate being confident in her own skills and becoming a second dan in karate. Chronology School arc Exploration Party arc Argentavis arc Cursed Mountain arc Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Abilities Miyauchi grew up in a dojo, and trained vigorously in karate, eventually becoming a second dan. She is a skilled and confident warrior, able to smash various targets to pieces with her kicks, and has such control she could lash out a leg toward's someone's head and stop abruptly before making contact. Miyauchi's fighting skills make her a valuable member of her group, as she is not afraid to fight even ferocious beasts. She is so powerful and skillfull, she is able to defeat a wrestler who can compete in the nationals in mere seconds. Despite her skills, she does have a hard time against animals, especially when they can shrug off her attacks. She has shown exceptional abilities in different forms of Miyauchi kicking having even an attack that she considers special. Miyauchi's fighting talents aren't only in her skill and power, but she is also seen being able to avoid attacks from both sides by two different Argentavis. She also has a tolerance for damage, despite bleeding, it doesn't slow her down from fighting at all and she continues to do so. Quotes *(To Akira) "Kuku... I've had masters who've defeated buffaloes and bears, but I reckon I'm gonna be the first to defeat such a huge bird." *(To Tooru and Mariya) "What're you talking about...!? Suzuki and I will get everyone down." *(To Kyouko) "Don't underestimate me. I'm Miyauchi Maya, a second Dan in Karate!" *(To Mariya) "What I'm saying is...! Although Zaji may seem like a carefree guy, friends and comrades are an irreplaceable thing for him...! ...Well... someone as smart as you might not understand these feelings." *(To Oomori) "I mean, he was an idiot, careless and completely useless, but he was always laughing... I wonder if he enjoyed it... being able to hang around everyone... Oomori-san, you need to continue smiling... ...That Zaji was always telling me... Oomori-san is the best when she smiles..." *(To Akira and Seigou) "It's nothing to worry about! Three is better than two, right?" Trivia *Chapter 51 has shown Maya having entomophobi, the fear of bugs. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sengoku's Group Category:Yamaguchi's Group Category:Class 3 Category:Student